1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transformer windings and, more particularly, to a disposition of disc or pancake coils on a magnetic core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The windings of some conventional transformers, such as the type comprising pancake coils, have the inner and outer peripheral edges of adjacent coils disposed within insulative channel members that are in the path of the equipotential lines of the dielectric field. Thus, voltage differences occur across the surfaces of the channel members, and the resulting dielectric strength of the transformer is diminished due to the resulting high creep stresses at the edges of the coils.